


Operation: Debone The Enterprise

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: MirrorVerse [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike - Freeform, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sex, Swearing, Violence, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Captain Pike has a personal issue with Doctor McCoy. One that needs a quick and effective solution.Edited by: Illusunia





	1. Trouble's Brewing

The hallways stunk of fear. Ensign’s fled into the safety of any open room they could find, Lieutenants saluted in a poor attempt to hide their worries, and Mr. Scott practically melted into the wall when he saw what had everyone so on edge.

Captain Pike was furious. Anyone with a brain could tell that much, though what had upset him was a mystery. That alone was enough to invoke a terrible fear in anyone he happened to stop and glare at.

Which is why everyone was doing their best to stay out of his path, and as far from his line of sight as possible. The last thing anyone wanted was to be on the opposite end of the Captain’s favorite knife.

“Mr. Scott.” Scotty shivered, wondering to himself what he had done this time to bring the Captain’s wrath down upon his head and what the Captain would do in return. Hopefully this time it was more of a ‘Jim Kirk’ style of punishment. Lucky bastard was always ‘punished’ with sex while everyone else got an hour of personal time with the Captain. In Scotty's opinion, sex was preferable to finding himself on the wrong end of the Captain’s variety of knives and toys.

Straightening himself up, Scotty turned away from the wall panel he was currently working on and snapped his hands behind his back “Ay, is there something i can do for you Captain?”

“There’s no other reason I’d be talking to you, is there?” He winced at the sound of that. Right about now would be a perfect time to be Kirk. He’d be in a private room getting fucked senseless by one of the best looking guys on the ship instead of standing in the middle of the hallway, fully clothed and ready to shit himself. “How long will it take you to initiate a total lock down for a single room?”

Scotty considered the question for a moment before answering. It had only taken him a month aboard the I.S.S. Enterprise to learn that it was better to think his answers through rather than trying to impress the Captain. Because if he failed to deliver on what he said, it did not end well at all for him.

“It depends on the room Captain, but it should only take a few moments. All I need is for you to give me a signal and I can shut down the room without much difficulty.”

“Good.” A clap on his shoulder sent shivers down Scotty’s spin. Maybe if he succeeded he’d be upgrades to at least Mr. Spock level of respect. It didn’t include the perks of sex, but it at least ensured he wouldn’t find himself in the Captain’s office strapped to a table no matter how much he fucked up. Not that the bloody Vulcan ever fucked up; the man was perfect. “I need you to get to engeneering. When I call you over the comms, lock down Medical. I don’t want anyone coming in or out.”

Well, that answered the question of who had pissed the Captain off, and really Scotty shouldn’t have been surprised. He didn’t know Doctor McCoy well, but everyone was aware of the man’s insubordination streak.

Before he could respond to the Captain’s instructions, the other man stormed away, apparently determined to get to medical as soon as possible. Which meant Scotty needed to get his ass to Engineering.

Glancing back at the wall panel he had been working on, Scotty sighed. He was going to have to send someone else up to finish the work he had started, which was never his favorite thing to do. So many of the people who worked under him were idiots who treated the Enterprise as nothing but a ship and often made a bigger mess of things. He’d have to come back after and check to make sure everything was done properly, but that was a worry for later. Right now, he needed to get down to Engineering in time to turn on the security camera’s. This was not a fight he wanted to miss.  


* * *

 

Hikaru wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that he had to admit to getting stabbed in the side by Ensign Chekov while his attention had been focused on his fencing practice or the needle making its way through his skin  stitching up the stab wound.

“Must you do this without anesthetic?” He growled through clenched teeth, rolling his eyes when he saw a smirk pulling at Doctor McCoy’s lips.

“Aww Sulu, I thought we talked about this.” The needle pierced his skin again. “Your blow jobs just aren't good enough to warrant me wasting my limited supply of anesthetic on you.”

He was going to stab McCoy one day. It would be bloody and he’d take his time carving out the bastard’s intestines and wrapping them around his neck, but it would be worth it.

“No thinking of murder when I've got you at my mercy.” Hikaru was certain the next poke in his side was completely unnecessary, but it certainly got the point across. McCoy did have access to a large variety of objects that could do a lot more damage than the tiny needle in his hand, and the last thing Hikaru wanted was to be one of those idiots who ended up on the Doctor’s table. He’d rather piss off Captain Pike.

Almost as soon as the name crossed his mind, the Medical Bay doors opened with a low ‘swoosh’ and admitted a scowling Captain Pike. He started to immediately scan the room, presumably looking for whoever had apparently pissed him off this time.

“Speak of the devil.” Hikaru frowned when Leonard raised an eyebrow at him, unaware of the Captain's presence in medical. He hadn’t intended to say that outloud, but it was kind of hard to keep one’s thoughts to themselves when they were still being stabbed mercilessly. “Don’t worry Doc, you’re only the Devil’s sidekick.”

“Damn…” McCoy poked him in the side again. “Guess I still have more work to do ‘til I take over the throne.”

McCoy returned his attention to repairing Hikaru’s side without another thought, oblivious to the fact that Captain Pike had zeroed in on him and started to make his way over to them.

This couldn’t end well.

“Doctor McCoy.” Where most people would snap to attention, McCoy remained hunched over and focused on Hikaru’s wound, unmoved by the sudden appearance of the Captain standing directly behind him.

“Is there something I can do for you, Sir?” The last word left McCoy’s mouth with a slight hiss. It was unlike the Doctor to address anyone as ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’ due to his displeasure at being part of the Terran Empire, but Captain Pike had made it very clear the such an attitude wouldn’t be tolerated. Everyone had seen the scars left on the Doctor’s back after his ‘meetings’ with the Captain, due to the lack of a uniform shirt whenever McCoy went back to his quarters afterwards. A regular occurrence during their first week aboard the Enterprise.

Ignoring the Doctor’s question, Captain Pike turned his gaze to Hikaru and narrowed his eyes. Oh god, what had he done to fuck up? He was usually so careful about not pissing off his superiors, and he was certain that Captain Pike had no love for Ensign Chekov, so the fact that Hikaru had smashed his head into a wall for stabbing him should not be a problem.

“Mr. Sulu, don’t you have a station you should be attending right now?” Hikaru huffed. Of course this had to do with his mere presence, and not something horrible he actually did. It would have been better if he was getting a whipping. At least that wasn’t boring.

“I thought you might appreciate it if I didn’t send him to work bleeding.” Doctor McCoy snarked back, earning a growl from the Captain in return. “I know how much you love those clean fabric seats on the bridge. I would hate to see them ruined on you.”

Hikaru prepared himself for another needle pierce in the side, only to find himself watching as Doctor McCoy stood up straight and slapped him on the shoulder. “What, we’re done already?”

“Well, when you spend the whole time complaining, things fly by without you noticing.” McCoy smirked, making his way over to the cupboards on the other side of Medical and punching in his code to the lock. “You get a week's worth of painkillers. They’re not the strongest things, but they’ll do in a pinch.”

“Do we even have access to the ‘strong stuff’?” Hikaru groaned. He didn’t look forward to a week's worth of sharp pains and sleepless nights, all because Chekov decided to get promotion happy.

“We do, but Captain Pike tends to keep it for himself.” McCoy shrugged. “Not that he needs it. He usually sends in someone else to take all the damage for him.”

“Are you two done?” Glancing over at the Captain, Hikaru winced when he saw him narrowing his eyes towards the Doctor. This wasn’t going to end well for McCoy, and Hikaru did not want to be there to see it. If he was, Pike might decide to give him a taste of whatever was coming to McCoy.

He was already in enough pain, thank you.

“Get out of here Sulu.” Doctor McCoy instructed, shoving the pills into Hikaru’s hand as he hopped off of the biobed. “And try to keep Chekov from getting ahold of any knives while he’s around you. I don’t want you back in here complaining about anesthetic again.”

“Come on Doc,” Hikaru nudged McCoy with his shoulder playfully as he stepped past him, “we both know if I didn’t make a weekly visit you’d start to worry.”

“That Chekov managed to kill you? Hell ya.” McCoy huffed. “Like hell I want to see more of that little ass hole.”

“Sulu!” Hikaru bolted towards the door, unwilling to upset the Captain any further.

It wasn’t until he was out in the hallway that he noticed he wasn’t the only one who had been kicked out of Medical, which was surprising since he hadn’t actually seen Captain Pike yell at anyone else. However, with all of the medical staff standing around him, eyes glued on the door as it slid shut behind him and locked, and patients waiting to get back inside, it was clear that Doctor McCoy was in big trouble.


	2. Confrontation

Silence enveloped the room, the usual clamor of Leonard’s medical team moving around as they treated patients gone. It was unsettling. Medical was never supposed to be quiet. Even if there weren't injuries to attend to, Leonard often still heard the screams of some poor soul being tortured (most often by him, but sometimes when Joseph was being nice Leonard would hand the job over to him). 

A quiet Medical Bay could only mean trouble, and judging by the look in Captain Pike’s eyes, it was Leonard who should be concerned. Not that he knew what he had done wrong this time. He hadn’t bothered the Captain in weeks, and had gladly taken any work that the man sent his way.

He had particularly enjoyed cutting into the Lieutenant who had attempted to kill Captain Pike during an away mission. Thankfully, Spock had seen what the woman was about to do and had disarmed her before any damage could be done to Pike. Though, he was pretty sure the only reason that the Captain had handed the poor Lieutenant over to his steady hands was because he was still trying to get him naked, and that was just never going to happen.

“Is there something I can do for you, sir?” It always burned his tongue to add in the ‘sir’ whenever he was addressing Pike. The man hardly deserved the respect that came with the word, but Leonard was too fond of keeping his back whip mark free to try going back to his usual insubordinate self. Plus Jim took far too much pleasure in covering every single whip mark with a careful cut from his favorite knife, and as hot as that was, Leonard prefered to have the knife out for fun rather than because Jim was being a possessive shit.

“There is.” Leonard raised an eyebrow. For all the anger that seemed to be pent up inside of the Captain, leading to stiff shoulders and clenched fists, he sounded...relaxed. It was almost terrifying. “I’ve been thinking about your placement on this ship over the past few weeks…”

“When you weren't trying to get me naked?” Leonard inquired, a smirk pulling at his lips when Pike let out a low growl. 

This definitely had something to do with all the times Leonard turned down the Captain’s advances, and he was a little proud of that. Most people would just shrug it off and find someone else to fuck, but Pike had been determined to get Leonard into bed with him. So determined that he had even convinced Jim to try and get Leonard to agree to a threeway. Unfortunately for him, Leonard wasn’t fond of the idea of sharing Jim. The only reason Leonard let the man sleep with other people was because he wasn’t always available when the man was horney, and Jim always made sure those he slept with were pre approved by Leonard. Plus, he got to sleep with Spock, Nyota and Christine in return, so it seemed like a fair trade off.

“You are notably the best Doctor in the Terran Empire.” The Captain was opting for professionalism apparently, a good choice given the fact that this was Leonard’s domain and he could easily take the bastard out if he tried anything stupid. “However, I don’t think you’re best suited for the I.S.S. Enterprise.”

“Now that’s just not nice.” Leonard frowned. He had been good since his arrival on the Enterprise damn it. Okay, scratch that. He had been good after the first week on the Enterprise. “I do as I’m told, I take care of anyone you send my way for interrogation and I know for a fact that productivity and information retrieval has increased since my placement on the Enterprise.”

The way Pike’s brow rose suggested he definitely wasn’t impressed by Leonard’s statement. 

“You’re work has nothing to do with this decision.” Now it was Leonard’s turn to be unimpressed. “If your work was the problem, I would take care of it by killing you and giving the job to someone more qualified.”

“And by ‘killing you’ what you actually mean is ‘convincing some desperate fuck to do the job for you so you don’t get your hands dirty’,” Leonard translated, a smirk pulling at his lips when the Captain Narrowed his eyes at him. “Unless of course you were going to torture me, in which case you’d take the job for yourself. You’d never skip the opportunity to cut into someone you hate.”

“Yes well…” Pike waved a dismissive hand, “you would know all about that.”

“You tried to fuck me after asking about the best way to cut into an ensign’s chest.” Leonard frowned. “Of course I would know.”

The frown on Pike’s face only grew deeper with Leonard’s comment. It was obvious that the Captain was still sour about the 50 or so times that Leonard had turned down his advances, though why he couldn’t understand. He was certain that the Captain had no actual interest in him sexually. It was a power play and they both knew it.

“Anyway.” Pike stepped forward and pressed a finger into Leonard’s chest. A simple signal that meant the Doctor needed to shut up and listen, not one of Leonard’s strongest skills.. “As i was saying, your placement on the Enterprise seems to have been a mistake. One i must admit to making after a particularly good blowjob.”

Leonard restrained himself from punching the smug look off of the bastards face. It was obvious who the Captain was referring to, but this was one area Leonard had no control over. He may be Jim’s main lover, but Pike had been there first. Hell, Pike was the reason Leonard got to meet Jim at all, he had no right to tell Jim he couldn’t see the Captain anymore. 

“And what do you plan to do about this ‘mistake’?” inquired Leonard. 

“Well that’s simple. I have a transfer request on my Padd that I’m going to email to you. As soon as you have it, I strongly suggest you fill it out.” Narrowing his eyes, Leonard examined the Captain’s face, looking for any hint he could find that this whole thing was a joke. The Captain couldn’t be serious after all….could he?

“I have no interest in a transfer,” he declared, grunting when Pike shoved him back against the biobed, holding him there with a flat palm against his chest. “I’m not transferring, sir. I belong on this ship.”

“And what makes you think that?” Leonard was about to respond when the Captain moved his hand off of his chest and cupped his cheek instead. Something he only saw the Captain doing when he was thinking of the best way to torture someone. “Is it because you’re the best Doctor in the Terran Empire? Well, that got you the job didn’t it? You were saved from a jail sentence and the electric chair due to your skills. Otherwise you’d be sitting in a dimly lit room right now with your ex wife on the other side of a small window, smiling as she watched you fry.”

Drawing in a sharp breath, Leonard curled his fingers around the edge of the biobed in a poor attempt to keep his anger under control. Of course Pike knew his history, any good Captain would. It was the second best thing to use against Leonard after all, right after Jim.

“You’re requesting the transfer, Doctor,” ordered Pike, “and as soon as you send it over to me, I’ll make sure it’s approved and processed as quickly as possible. While I do that, you’ll inform Lieutenant Commander Kirk that you’ll be leaving and he’ll need to find someone else to occupy his time with.”

“Is that what this is about?” Leonard snapped. “Jim knows he’s allowed to spend time with you. I haven’t done anything to interfere with that.” The hand on his face inched upwards, a finger running under Leonard’s good eye and sending shivers down his spin. If there was enough room to wiggle away, he would. He hated having anyone’s hands so close to his eyes after what Admiral Marcus had done. It made him sick to his stomach to be cornered and exposed like he was right then.

“There’s a difference between ‘allowed’ and ‘wanting to’,” the Captain explained as he stepped up into Leonard’s space and pressed their chests together so that Leonard had absolutely no escape. “I don’t want him to be ‘allowed’ to come to my bed when I request him. I want him to know that when I tell him to follow me, I won’t take any excuses for him to run off. That I come first and foremost.”

Leonard’s right hand snapped upwards when Pike’s fingers inched towards his bad eye. Wrapping his fingers around the other man’s wrist, he pulled it away from him violently and grunted when the Captain responded by grabbing a fist full of his hair and wrenching his head backwards.

“So long as you’re on board my ship, Kirk is...happy,” Pike growled, “and I tried to make nice, I really did. I thought if you joined me in bed, it could all work out. I could keep the best Doctor in the Empire and Kirk would stay loyal. He’d know where he belonged as long as you submitted.”

“I don’t submit to anyone,” Leonard hissed. Okay, that was kind of a lie, but the Captain really didn’t need to know about his sex life. 

“You’re under my command McCoy, you submit to me,” Pike explained as they stared each other down, neither releasing their hold on the other person. “All you needed to do was give in. Sleep with me or find someone else to occupy your time with when I wanted Kirk, but you couldn’t do that.”

“I do sleep with others.” Leonard pointed out even as he tightened his grip on the Captain’s wrist.

“When he’s already occupied,” Pike growled. “You seek out other people’s attention when you can’t get his, but he goes for you first and foremost and that is a problem for me.”

“Jim isn’t your pet,” Leonard snarled, grunting when the Captain gave his hair a hard yank. “He doesn’t owe you anything.”

“Oh, but he does.” Pike smirked. “I’m the reason he’s here on the Enterprise. I’m the one who got him into the Terran Empire’s fleet. Without me he would be bleeding in a ditch, drunk off his ass or dead already.”

Leonard couldn’t really disagree with that. Jim had told him about his past and how Pike had picked his beaten and bloody ass up off of a bar floor and cleaned him up while convincing him to join the fleet. Jim owed a lot to Pike, but that didn’t mean the Captain suddenly owned him. 

“Look, this isn’t up for debate, Doctor.” Finally, the Captain released his grip on Leonard’s hair and took a step back, glaring down at the hand still wrapped firmly around his wrist until Leonard finally released his hold. “You’re going to request the transfer and you’ll have a week tops to say your goodbyes and get packed. That is an order, not a request.”

“You’re doing this all for nothing,” Leonard growled, sitting up slowly. “Jim’s not going to suddenly make you the center of his world. You never were.”

A hard fist across his face sent Leonard stumbling sideways, flailing for the nearest object to hold so that he could center himself again while blood trickled down from a fresh cut in his lip.

“You have until tomorrow morning to send in your transfer request.” Glancing back at the Captain, Leonard watched as he straightened out his shirt and smoothed out any wrinkles he could find. “If I don’t have it in my email, I’ll assume you’ve agreed to any suggestions I have for your transfer, and will take it from there.”

With that said, Captain Pike dug his communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open. “Captain Pike to Mr. Scott.”

“Scott here.” Leonard rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar voice of the Chief Engineer, or as he liked to call the man, Pike’s number one fuck boy. Of course he had something to do with all of this; the man would do anything to get recognition from the Captain, and maybe some cock. Too bad Pike had more interest in Jim than Mr. Scott. Otherwise this whole scene may never have happened. 

“You can unlock the Medical Bay doors now, Mr. Scott.” Pike’s eyes focused on Leonard, a smirk pulling at his mouth. “I think we’re done here.”

“Ay Captain.” Hearing the latched to the Medical Bay doors unfasten, Leonard straightened himself up and did his best to get rid of the blood on his lip. The last thing he wanted was his medical team to see him bleeding. They might get ideas.

His eyes, however, stayed locked onto the Captain, examining the man as he made his way towards the doors. At least the whole ordeal was finally over.

“Oh, Doctor McCoy.” Pike stopped in his tracks and turned his head back so that he could look at Leonard. “In case you want any ideas, Admiral Marcus is searching for a new personal physician. I think that would be the perfect place for you.”

Every bone in Leonard’s body froze. There was no way he could go and work for Admiral Marcus, not after what the bastard had done to his eye. But at the same time, he didn’t want to apply for a transfer. He couldn’t stand the thought of Jim being on the Enterprise alone. The man was liable to get killed without Leonard there, or worse he would give Pike what he wanted and forget about Leonard.

What the hell was he going to do?

“Doctor McCoy?” Leonard’s eyes snapped upwards towards Nurse Chapel, who was now standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. ”Is everything alright?”

Unable to find the words to express himself, Leonard rubbed a hand over his eyes and let out a shallow breath. How the hell was he going to get through this?

 


	3. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, violence and sex are heavily depicted in this chapter.

As soon as he’d received the request, Jim had nearly sprinted to Pike’s office. And not just because the man tended to punish tardiness. It was rare these days that the Captain wanted to see Jim when Leonard was occupied with work and Jim wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste. The animosity between those two was pretty thick, which only made matters worse. Any chance to fuck Pike was one he would damn well take right now.  Coming to a stop in front of the Captain’s quarters, Jim reached out and pressed the bell to signal his arrival before straightening himself up and clasping his hands behind his back. It wouldn’t do any good to have the Captain open the door to see Jim sloppy and unprepared for a proper greeting. He might find himself just giving a blow job and being kicked out if he upset the older man.

“Come in!” Jim watched as the doors slid open in front of him, an eyebrow arching upwards when he didn’t see Captain Pike anywhere on the other side. It was unlike the man to allow anyone into his quarters without seeing them at the door. “I know it’s you Kirk.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Jim stepped inside the quarters and listened as the doors slid shut behind him while he looked around for some sign of the Captain. He almost expected to see the man situated behind his desk, his head in his hands and a Padd in front of him full of paperwork that Jim would never envy. Being a Captain might come with many perks, but the paperwork involved wasn’t something Jim ever wanted to deal with.

Instead, however, Jim saw a trail of clothes leading towards the Captain’s bathroom, and he could already feel his dick responding positively to the mental image that popped into his head.

“Are you going to stand out there all day, Kirk?” Glancing up at the bathroom door, Jim felt his jaw fall open when he saw Captain Pike standing there, completely nude and dripping wet. 

It was a dream come true, almost. If he replaced Captain Pike with Bones it would be the perfect scenario. Unfortunately, Bones was busy at the moment, but the Captain seemed more than willing and ready for a good fuck.

“I asked you a question, Kirk.” Jim closed the distance between himself and the Captain and sank to his knees, his eyes glued on the other man’s face searching for a response.  He knew that Pike usually prefered when he kept his mouth shut and responded with actions, only once punishing Jim for not responding to a question. Still, it was better to risk being punished for not responding rather than speaking out of turn. Leonard would never let Jim go near the Captain again if he came back bloody and bruised, and he didn’t want to know what Pike would do if that happened.

To say Pike hadn’t been preparing himself would have been ridiculous. It was very, very apparent he had likely been warming up prior to Jim’s arrival and Jim didn’t hesitate to take over from where his Captain had left off. He’d probably given Pike a dozen or more blow jobs and this time wasn’t any different.

As he closed his mouth around the other man, one of Pike’s hands threaded its way into his hair and tightened in the strands. “Good response, Kirk.”

Jim hummed happily in response and let Pike control his movements. The hand in his hair tightened with every slide of Jim’s lips. 

He was starting to get into it too when he realized Pike was muttering. That was new. He’d never known Pike to mutter to himself or Jim while Jim got him off.

“So good,” Muttered the Captain, his free hand stroking along Jim’s cheek. “Soon this’ll all be mine. Only mine.”

Only his? What the hell did that even mean?

 “Soon as that damn doctor is off my ship, i’m going to have you on your knees every night,” continued Pike his fingers tightening in Jim’s hair and shoving Jim’s nose against his Stomach. For the first time in a very long time, Jim gagged. He had been to focused on listening to the Captain to relax his throat enough for the Captain to pull that move, but it took little effort to fix that. “Should only be a few days and then he’ll transfer out and- FUCK!”

Jim was practically thrown across the room, his head colliding with something hard and the taste of blood in his mouth. Groaning, he tried to figure out what had just happened as he tried to right himself. Across the room, he could still hear Pike cursing for some reason.

Pushing himself upward, he glanced back at the man only to realize exactly what was wrong. Pike’s dick was red, and not in a normal way. There was blood dripping from the base where his head had just been a moment ago and Pike was trying frantically to stem the flow.

Cursing himself, Jim scrambled to his feet and grabbed the first piece of cloth he could find. Running back, he tried to hand the cloth to Pike, who snatched it and smacked Jim across the cheek.

Jim hit the floor with a grunt, bashing his elbow against the Captain’s coffee table on the way down and hissing when the pain radiated throughout his arm. That was going to fucking hurt in the morning.

“Shit, Chris, I’m sorry!.” His eyes followed the Captain as he stormed across his quarters, one hand holding his command shirt to his still bleeding cock as he opened the comm panel on the wall. “Pike...Captain!”

“Captain Pike to Mr. Spock.” Jim stumbled to his feet, hissing when he felt the trickle of blood running down his arm. 

“Mr. Spock here. Is something wrong, Captain?” Hearing the Vulcan’s voice over the comms, Jim clenched his jaw. He hadn’t exactly been friends with Spock ever since finding out he was fucking Bones, but that didn’t mean he wanted Spock to show up and try to pull him out of the room. He’d feel bad having to break his boyfriend's side piece’s nose. 

“I require you in my quarters, asap.” With that said, the Captain closed the comms and turned his attention back to Jim. apparently his orders were not up for debate.

“You’re seriously going to try to kick me out?” demanded Jim as he gripped his bleeding elbow.  “You’re not even going to let me try and get a word in?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Kirk.” For the first time, Jim heard his name being spoken with a familiar poison from Pike. A poison he hadn’t heard since his run in with Admiral Marcus that resulted in Leonard losing an eye. It made his blood boil.  “Doctor McCoy will be transferring to a new ship by the end of the week, and that is final.”

“You can’t transfer him!” Jim screamed, wincing when the Captain straightened his back and narrowed his eyes at him. “Bones belongs on this ship, Sir. He belongs…”

“With you?” Jim lowered his eyes. He knew it was considered weak to form a connection with someone else. The likeliness  of death was far too high for any relationship to last and everyone was expected to throw anyone under the bus in order to get perks and promotions. “Kirk, you are one of the best people I have ever picked up for the Terran Empire and you are still such an idiot.”

“You have no right to transfer him!” Jim screamed in response. “He is the best CMO the Empire could have. He has done so much work for you and he has even learned to show you respect. He has never done that for anyone, including Admirals.”

“That does not change the fact that he is a weakness for you and an annoyance for me,” Pike growled, glaring down at Jim. “I don’t care if he gets me all of the information I need for a promotion, he’s preventing me from having what I want.”

“What the hell else could you want!?” Jim demanded, matching Pike’s glare with one of his own. “What is more important than power?”

“Obedience!” Pike screamed, slamming his hand down against his desk and sending the trinkets he kept there flying onto the floor. “I can’t have power and respect without the complete obedience of my crew. If even ONE crew member finds themselves more obedient to someone else, that is a problem.”

“Who the hell is more obedient to Bones than you?” Jim demanded, grasping at straws as he tried to find some way to make Pike change his mind.“Tell me and I’ll take care of the issue for you!”

Pike  chuckled, a dark sound that sent a shiver down Jim’s spine. It was an odd reaction, one made all the more ominous as the Captain started to close the distance between them.

“Please do tell me Kirk, how do you intend to take care of yourself in this situation?” Opening his mouth to speak, Jim frowned when he found himself without anything to say. What the hell did the Captain mean? Jim was obedient as fuck. He always came to the Captain’s side when he was called and he was willing to kill anyone who attempted to injure the Captain. The whole reason he was in the Empire was because of Pike and he knew that. There was no way the man could actually think he was more obedient to Bones.

“You can’t be serious.” Pike’s mouth stretched into a thin line. An obvious sign of annoyance that Jim had gotten used to seeing on the man’s face when he had to deal with his crew, especially Bones. “Have you honestly convinced yourself that you are sufficiently obedient? Are you that stupid Kirk?”

For once, Jim found himself speechless. He had no idea how to respond to the Captain’s accusations, or really what had brought them on in the first place.  

There was only one thing to do now, and as much as Jim hated the option, it was the only one he had.

“Transfer me, too.” He whispered, his eyes moving up slowly to meet with the Captain’s.

“Excuse me?” Pike sounded pissed at the suggestion, but it was the only one that made sense to Jim. There was no other possible choice given the situation.

“If you’re going to transfer Bones, transfer me, too.” This time, he put more emphasis into his words. He didn’t want the Captain doubting where he stood on the issue. “I will give my life for you. I will protect you and work my ass off for you and do everything I can to ensure you rise through the ranks, but I will not do that if I’m on a different ship from Bones.”

“This is the problem!” Jim moved his head with the force of Pike’s strike and made sure to keep his eyes down while the Captain stepped up into his space. “You don’t get to make that choice Kirk. You don’t get to ignore me for months and constantly choose him over me, and then tell me what I need to do to ensure your loyalty. That is not how this works.”

“I...I need him…” Jim whispered even though he knew it was the wrong thing to say: that it would only upset the Captain more. There was nothing else to say though. Bones couldn’t be transferred away from him, alone on some other ship where Jim would have to hope he could get some time off to go and see him. Some other ship were Jim couldn’t protect him. He belonged with Jim, at Jim’s side.

“What you need is to learn your place,” corrected Pike as the doorbell rang in the background. “Come in!”

Keeping his eyes down, Jim listened to the sound of the Captain’s door sliding open, and the familiar calculated steps of the Vulcan first officer coming into the room. The last thing he wanted to do was question the Captain’s choice in front of another senior staff member, especially someone he knew was just as loyal to Pike as he was.

“You called for me, Captain?” Jim could tell that the scene in front of him was confusing to the Vulcan. It had to be. Captain Pike was standing in the middle of the room in nothing with his gold uniform shirt wrapped around his bleeding dick, hovering over Jim with a look that could only be described as pure rage. Jim knew he looked small by comparison. Not just short, he was always short compared to both of them, but he looked small. Almost weak.

“Get him out of here,” Pike ordered, turning his back on Jim and putting a stop to their argument. “And put him in the brig. Maybe some time alone will clear his head and remind him of his place on this ship.”

Jim felt something snap inside of him when the Captain started to walk away. This was not over; he wasn’t done with this conversation and Pike had no right to cut it off like this.

“You can’t do this!” he screamed, his blood boiling with rage. “You have no right to transfer him!”

“I am the Captain of this ship!” Pike did a 180 degree turn, the back of his hand colliding with Jim’s face and sending him stumbling to the side. “I will transfer who I want and you do not get a say in that.”

“He belongs on this ship!” Jim screamed back, ignoring the burning in his cheek where Pike had hit him. “He belongs with me! You have no right to take him away from me!”

“He is a hindrance to your job, and your place on this ship,” Pike corrected as he turned away from Jim. “This conversation is done. Commander Spock, get him the hell out of my quarters.”

Reaching out for the nearest object, Jim picked up the small bronze statue of the Enterprise that Pike kept on his coffee table and smashed it across the back of the other man’s head.

Jim expected to be pulled away from the Captain immediately and dragged out of the room kicking and screaming while Spock called for Medical personnel, but the Vulcan made no move to step in. Instead, Jim found himself pressing one knee into the back of Pike’s head and slamming the statue down into his skull. 

“You can’t…” he whispered, ignoring the blood splattering against his hands and face as he brought the statue back down against the Captain’s skull again. “You can’t take him away from me!”

He lifted the statue up into the air again, swinging it down into the Captain’s skull over and over again as blood flew everywhere. Even the crunch of Pike’s skull caving in didn’t deter him. 

When a pair of arms finally appeared around his waist and started to pull him away, Jim growled angrily and took one more swing, embedding the statue into the back of the Captain’s head.

“Let me go…” he hissed, kicking back at the man pulling him away from the Captain’s body. “Let me go Spock!”

“He’s dead, Jim.” Hearing Spock’s words, Jim finally felt himself relax. It was over and, with Spock as the Captain, he knew Bones wouldn’t be transfered. Spock would never transfer his girlfriend's side toy. She liked Bones too much to let him.

“He’s dead…” he repeated, his hands falling to his side while Spock released his grip on his waist and took a step back. “He...I killed him…”

“You’ve killed many people in your time aboard the I.S.S. Enterprise,” Spock stated, his usual calm voice unwavered by what he had just witnessed. “Most of whom have posed some sort of threat to Leonard, even if it was just a rumor you had heard.”

“But…” Lifting his hands up, Jim examined the blood on him. Spock was right, it wasn’t an odd sight to see his fingers soaked in blood. Usually it gave Jim a thrill that ended with him hunting Bones down and letting the Doctor bend him over the nearest surface. 

This time though, it made him feel sick.

“I’m here because of him…” he whispered, his eyes trailing down to Pike’s prone body. “I...I went through the academy thinking of...of all the ways to help him. To get him the Admiral’s stripes he deserved and earn him the emperor’s seat.” His hands started to shake as he thought about it. All the times he’d sat by Captain Pike’s side after sex and made plans with him for how he was going to rise through the ranks. How Pike had pulled him out of the gutter after a bad fight, cleaned him up and convinced him to join the Empire instead of picking small time fighting in bars.

“Jim…” Feeling a hand slapping down on his shoulder, Jim turned around to face Spock even as he held his bloody hands out in front of him. “You killed him.”

“I get that…” Jim laughed weakly. “I...I get that.”

“But what would you prefer?” Spock inquired, one of his eyebrows rising curiously. “Would you rather have him alive right now and lose Leonard?”

Jim shook his head violently. That was the last thing he wanted. He never wanted Bones to leave and he’d do it all over again if he had to, just to make sure Bones wasn’t transferred away from him. To ensure that Bones was always by his side.

“Then what you did was the correct course of action.” Spock assured him. 

He paid no attention to Spock when he moved away from him, certain that the man was going to the Captain’s closet to collect his new uniform. It made sense after all. Spock knew how ranks worked in the Terran Empire better than anyone, and there was probably even a part of him who was happy to have the Captain’s chair.

Jim, however, gave himself a moment to look back down at the blood on his hands. He had never seen Pike bleed before, and it was usually because he made sure nothing bad ever happened to the man. He had three scars on his body as a reminder of all the times he had taken phaser shots and knives for the Captain. All the time’s he had saved the other man’s life.

He never thought he would be the one to end it. To finally make the Captain bleed. 

“You should go to Medical.” Tearing his eyes away from his hands, Jim glanced up at Spock and frowned when he found a golden Captain’s uniform being held out in front of him. 

“What….” He waved a hand out to the uniform shirt. “You should put that on, Captain.”

“The position is not mine to have in this case.” Jim frowned as he tried to puzzle through Spock’s words. It was unlike Spock to go against procedures. “In the case of the Captain’s death at the hands of a senior officer, the Position is to go to whoever killed him.” 

Hearing the guidelines quoted to him was weird, but Jim couldn’t help but smile. The Captain’s uniform had always been his goal, and he finally had a shot at it.

“You....I’m giving it to you, Spock.” he protested, even as every fiber of his being told him to shut the fuck up and take the shirt. “You’re the first officer. You were his choice for Captain.”

“I do not believe we should follow Captain Pike’s choice in this case,” stated Spock “it was, after all, his choice to transfer Leonard that lead to his death.”

A smirk pulled at Jim’s lips. If he had known it would be this easy to get the Captain’s shirt, he might have killed Pike a long time ago. It would have saved him a lot of trouble in the long run.

“Fine.” He reached out to take the shirt, frowning when he noticed the blood that was still dripping from his hands. “You know what...put it over the chair. I’ll put it on after I shower.”

“By ‘shower’, I can only assume you mean sex with Leonard?” Jim narrowed his eyes at the other man. The last thing he needed was Spock imagining him in the shower getting fucked by Bones, or any scenario that involved him and Bones naked together. “In that case, I will have the room cleaned for you, though I do insist that you take the Captain’s shirt if you must leave this room.”

“I’m not ruining a clean shirt with blood Spock.” Jim frowned. “And I’m not showering until I see Bones.”

“I was not suggesting a clean shirt, Sir.” Spock turned his eyes towards the ground where Pike’s dead body lay. Following the first officer's gaze, he frowned when he saw the bright gold shirt that he’d handed Pike after biting down on his cock. 

He understood the message that Spock was telling him to send. By wearing the Captain’s uniform, everyone would know that Jim had assumed the position. But by wearing a Captain’s uniform drenched in Pike’s blood, he’d also be letting them know why he was taking the promotion. 

He’d be ensuring that they know just who killed Captain Pike.

And for the first time since caving Pike’s skull in, Jim felt his cock twitch in anticipation. The thought of walking down the hallways of the Enterprise, drenched in Pike’s blood and showing off his kill, it was almost too much to handle.

“I...I think I can do that,” he agreed, turning himself towards the dead body and pulling his old uniform shirt off before he knelt down beside the Captain’s body and gathering the shirt up from the floor. A smirk pulled at his lips; Bones was going to melt when he saw him.

He was about to push himself to his feet, determined to get down to Medical and tell Bones the good news, when something else caught his eye. A small golden chain on around Pike’s neck. One that Jim recognized as the Captain’s favorite necklace. The only thing that Pike never took off, regardless of what he was doing.

“Captain?” Ignoring Spock’s call, Jim reached out to undo the necklace clasp and slide it out from under Pike’s chest. It was a beautiful necklace. A simple gold chain with the Terran Empire symbol dangling from it. Something Jim had always enjoyed fiddling with whenever he was in bed with Pike.

“Perfect…” he whispered, pushing himself to his feet and turning to face Spock. “Make sure whoever cleans this up gets rid of his things. I don’t want a hint of him when I bring Bones here tonight.”

“Yes, Sir.” Spock nodded, his eyes following Jim as his Captain made his way out of the room.


	4. Some Bonds never break

Crewmen scattered to either side of the hallway as Jim made his way past them, their eyes locked on the bloody uniform shirt that clung to his skin. Jim had never seen people move away from him so quickly, and he loved it. The fear that flashed over their faces when they saw the golden Captain’s stripes on his sleeves. The way some of their faces paled when they saw all of the blood on both the uniform and Jim’s skin.

It was the best feeling ever and he was certain that everyone could see just how hard he was judging by how uncomfortable his uniform pants had become during his journey to medical. The only way this day could get better was if Leonard dragged him into his office and proceeded to fuck him senseless.

He smirked at the thought and ignored the gasps and grossed out groans when he brought his hand up and started to lick the blood off of his fingers. 

When the medical bay doors opened in front of him, everything went silent. Jim could tell by looking around that there was nothing too exciting going on. Besides the medical staff, there was just an injured Ensign having a burn or something tended to by Leonard, who was the only person in the room not currently looking at Jim.

Everyone else, however, had their eyes locked on him. Examining his new uniform, taking in the blood that covered him or even just gasping as they watched him clean his bloody fingers with his tongue. There was a range of emotions throughout the room, but the only person whose reaction he cared about had his back turned to him.

“The next time you decide to crawl into a jefferies tube, it would be smart to check for any loose wires or broken electronics first.” Jim rolled his eyes as he listened to his boyfriend. The only reason Bones cared when other people injured themselves was because they bugged him and whimpered until he fixed them up. It was annoying, and Jim was going to have to find a better use for Bones’ time now that he was in charge.

“I…” the Ensign attempted to respond, apparently too caught up in staring at Jim to come up with a decent sentence. Which was good for Jim, because the next thing that happened was bound to be amazing.

“Okay, if you’re not going to listen…” A scream filled the room when Bones grabbed the Ensign’s wrist and slammed it down against the edge of the biobed, snapping the bone so that it burst out from under the skin. “Nurse Chapel, schedule Ensign Krouser for surgery. This break looks really bad.”

Christine finally tore her eyes away from Jim, which was kind of sad because she was the only one in the room who looked vaguely turned on by the state he was in and that just presented so many opportunities considering her sexual relationship with Bones.

“I’ll make sure we hide all the anesthetic, in case you decide to be nice.” Leonard snorted in response to Christine’s jab. He wasn’t known for being soft and giving limited resources to just anyone and she knew that better than anyone.

“Until then…” Bones shoved the ensign off of the biobed without a thought when he heard Jim’s voice, making room for the other man and spinning around in his spot in order to face him. It took him a bit longer than everyone else to notice the uniform Jim was wearing, his eyes zeroing in on the blood splatter on Jim’s face and hands instead, but when he finally did, Jim could tell that he was immediately turned on. “I need a moment of your time, Doctor. Do you think you could spare some?”

“Oh…” Bones drew in a sharp breath and let his eyes explore the Captain’s body. Jim wasn’t sure what exactly was going through his mind at that moment, but he knew it could only be good. At least, for him. “I think I can manage a few minutes for you, Sir.”

For the first time since meeting Bones, Jim heard that sweet southern drawl slipping out with the last word.  He was almost tempted to pull out his knife when he saw everyone else in the room melt a little at the sound of it. This was his moment damn it, and none of them were allowed to steal it.

Thankfully, Bones seemed to agree because the next thing Jim knew, the Doctor had a firm grip on his arm and was leading him towards his office so that they could be alone. 

Once the doors were closed behind them, Jim stepped up into Bones’ space and pressed their chests together until the doctor’s back was up against the wall. He almost expected the Doctor to complain about Jim getting blood on his uniform shirt, but instead he placed his hands on Jim’s hips and pulled him flush against his body.

“What stupid thing did you do now?” Bones inquired, bowing his head so that he could press a tender kiss against Jim’s neck. 

Jim chuckled, threading his hands into Bones hair while the other man continued to pepper his neck with kisses. “I’m Captain for less than an hour and you’re already being insubordinate, Doctor?”

Bones’ breath brushed against Jim’s neck, sending shivers down his spin “Sorry, was I too rough with you in front of all of those green faced shits out in medical?” 

“Well…” Jim gave Bones’ hair a tug, smiling when the Doctor glanced up at him, “you did kind of steal my thunder by breaking that Ensign’s wrist. All eyes went back to you.”

“Sorry, Captain.” A shiver ran down his spin when Bones put emphasis on his new rank, that sweet southern twang dripping from every word he spoke now that they were alone. “Next time I’ll make sure you’re not in the room before I break someone’s bone.”

“That is a very acceptable compromise,” agreed Jim. “But I was actually talking about your lack of respect when you spoke to me just now.”

“You’re not one for formalities.” Usually that was true. Jim didn’t really like hearing ‘Sir’ every sentence when he was trying to give orders and get things moving. This time, however, he’d kill just about anyone to hear it roll off of Leonard’s tongue once more.

“I want to hear it,” he insisted, giving Bones’ hair a gentle tug when the man attempted to return to his previous task “Bones...I want to hear you say it again.”

“Say what, Sir?” If it wasn’t for that fact that Bones had his hands firmly on Jim’s hips, he was certain he would have melted in his spot. “Is there a certain word or phrase you would like me to add to my vocabulary, Sir?”

     “You know damn well there is.”  Using the hand on the back of Bones’ head, Jim tugged the man towards him and crashed their lips together. A shiver ran through him when Bones darted his tongue out in response, licking up some of the blood that had spattered onto Jim’s face and taking a moment to enjoy the coppery taste.

     “Well, since you asked so nicely...” Hands moved from Jim’s hips to the front of his pants with ease, working the buttons open and shoving the black fabric out of the way. “I think I can manage to add a few ‘sirs’ into my daily vocabulary.” 

      Jim watched as Bones started to sink to his knees, his fingers working their way under the elastic of Jim’s boxers and tugging at them carefully. 

   No. No, this was wrong.

   That wasn't how Jim wanted this to happen.

   Twisting his fingers into the Doctor’s hair, Jim tugged his head back when Bones attempted to lean forward and slide his cock into his mouth.

   “No,” he growled, angry that Bones was trying to switch things up at the exact moment when he needed to be fucked senseless. 

    “Most Captains tend to like a good blow job,” Snarked Bones, his eyes meeting with Jim's as a devilish smirk pulled at his lips. “You saying you don't want someone to suck you off, sir?’

   “Blow jobs are perfectly fine in certain situations.” Jim gave the Doctor’s hair another tug, matching Bones’ smirk when he finally gave in and pushed himself back to his feet. “I’ll take a blow job from Nurse Chaple or maybe I'll even shove my cock down Chekov’s throat when he’s being a particularly annoying pain in the ass.” 

   “But you won’t take a blow job from your boyfriend?” Bones ran his fingers up Jim’s side, smirking when the Captain squirmed under the assault. “You won't let me get down on my knees and congratulate you on a well deserved promotion?”

   “I will,” corrected Jim, “when we’re in our new quarters and you’re taking every inch of my cock while I tell you all of the bloody details of how I got this shirt.”

  Bones cocked an eyebrow. “but for now…”

  “For now…” Jim brought his free hand up between them and slowly uncurled his fingers, letting the golden neckless he had taken from Pike’s body catch Leonard’s eye. “I’m going to put this around your neck and you're going to bend me over that fancy desk of yours and fuck me senseless.”

    The Doctor licked his lips, a groan sliding out of his throat when Jim took the necklace chain into both hands and started to place it around his neck.

    It fit perfectly.

    The gold lay flat against Bones’ chest, filling in the gap that the medical uniforms always seemed to leave. Jim had always known Bones needed a necklace, he just hadn't known which one would be perfect until right now.

    “There,” he declared, twirling the Terran Empire logo in his fingers while Bones watched, “proof.”

    “Proof of what, exactly?” inquired Bones, his eyes remaining locked on Jim’s fingers.

    “Proof that I choose you.” Reaching up, Jim cupped the older man’s face in his hand and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. “I will always choose you.”

   “You’re being sweet,” the doctor accused, amusement dripping in his voice.

   “I don’t care.” Grabbing Bones’ arm with his free hand, Jim kicked his pants off and began to pull the doctor towards his desk. “I choose you Bones.. over Pike, over the Enterprise. Over the entire Terran Empire. I choose you and I don't want you or anyone else doubting that ever again.”

     His legs bumped the edge of Bones’ desk, and Jim lifted himself up easily so that he could sit down on the cold plastic surface, smirking when Bones hooked his fingers under the elastic of his boxers and used Jim’s movement to drag them off.

     “Well, that’s mighty sweet of you, Sir.” Jim was looking forward to hearing Bones using that word a lot more, and he was glad the doctor had finally found a reason to enjoy it. “But for your information, I never once doubted where your loyalties lay.”

   “Cocky fuck,” Jim grunted when Bones placed a hand against his chest and gave him a firm shove so that he fell back against the desk. 

   “Jimmy,” his cock twitched when Leonard used that shitty nickname, “if I told you tomorrow that I was leaving the Empire and going on the run, I’m 90% sure you would steal the Enterprise, kill anyone who tried to stop you, and drag me on an adventure while we went on the run.”

   “To be fair.” Jim's eyes followed Leonard's hands, watching as the Doctor opened the top drawer of his desk and fished out some lube. A must have in this office, considering how much sex the man seemed to have in here. “I’d at least eject Spock and Uhura off of the ship. You’d be mad at me if I killed them.”

      “I’m not convinced they wouldn't join us,” argued Bones.  

      The pop of the lube bottle opening sent sparks through Jim’s body. Specifically his dick, which was more than ready for him to be thoroughly fucked. Damn thing had been hard since he left his new quarters.

    “You’re right.” Bringing his arms up, Jim gripped the edge of the desk just above his head and lifted his left leg so that he could rest it against Bones shoulder. The doctor always liked having easy access. “Uhura likes getting fucked by that pretty dick of yours far too much not to join us.”

   Bones chuckled. Jim didn't need to look down to know he was working the lube around his fingers. Just enough so that penetration wasn't going to hurt, but not too much of course. Bones hated the feeling of the stuff and he had admitted once before that he only really used it because it was painful and unsafe to go dry. 

    Jim knew he was already thinking about the best place to rub the stuff off of his hands when he was done stretching Jim open. 

      “Well…” A soft groan slipped free from Jim’s mouth when he felt a finger rubbing up against his hole, easing its way in slowly while Bones watched him. “I can't argue with that. Though I should point out that it’s not Uhura turning down free oral in favour of getting fucked on my desk.”

     “I've seen what you two do in here,” Jim reminded him, squirming when Bones placed a hand on his hip and eased a second finger into his hole. There was a slight burn at the sudden intrusion, but nothing Jim couldn't handle. Hell, Bones was easily the most careful person to ever fuck him, and if Jim so much as whimpered in pain, he was likely to stop fucking and just grab a dental dam from his desk drawer so he could eat Jim’s ass out.

     His dick twitched at the thought.

     Maybe he’d have to forgo that blowjob in their new quarters in favour of having Bones spread him across the bed and eat him out. It was always fun having the Doctor’s tongue sliding inside of his hole, even if there was always a plastic barrier between them. 

    “Stop it.” Bones used his free hand to pinch the inside of Jim’s thigh for emphasis. “Whatever you're thinking, just stop. You’re going to burst before I even get the chance to fill you up if you keep going.”

   “You calling me an easy fuck?” Another groan slipped free from his throat when Bones pressed his fingers in a little deeper and started to scissor them carefully. “I am….I do not…”

   “Jimmy, I've seen a girl make you cum without touching your cock.” Ok, Jim couldn't deny that. But it was an unfair comparison. Carol Marcus had the devil as a father and the only good thing she got from that bastard was her dirty mouth.  “You’re a damn easy fuck.”

   “Mmm.” Arching his hips upwards, Jim moaned when Bones took the hint and shoved his fingers even deeper inside of him. “But I’m your easy fuck and you wouldn't trade me for anything. You’d be lost without this pretty ass to slide that cock into and we both know it.”

   “You talk too much for a guy who’s about to get fucked.” Bones’ hand returned to his hip, his nails digging into Jim’s skin when the Captain started to move his hips in small thrusts, doing what he could to rid those skilled fingers. “Damn it jim…”

    “Now who’s going to cum early?” Jim lifted his head up just enough to smirk at the Doctor. “That what you want Bones? You wanna finger your new Captain and cum all over his shirt? It does reek of blood and Pike. I think it needs a little Bones on it to be perfect for me.”

    “You are disgusting,” accused Bones, even as his free hand moved from Jim’s hip down the the base of his cock. Jim couldn't see what exactly was going on, but judging by the way Bones screwed his eyes shut and nibbled at his lower lip he could only guess that the Doctor was trying to stop Jim’s words from working their magic on him. 

    “Says the man who has gladly fucked me on the same biobed that still had a traitor’s blood on it.” Jim huffed. “Besides, why not? Then I’d have two guys all over my shirt.”

   “Blood is not the same as cum,” Bones reminded him, a third finger pressing up against Jim’s entrance and causing the Captain to drop his head back against the desk. “Both hot, but still.”

   “Both came from a dick…” The fingers inside of him stopped suddenly, which would have annoyed Jim a lot more if he wasn't still working his hips and getting something out of those magical fucks. 

   “I’m sorry…” Bones retracted his fingers carefully. “Are you saying…”

    “I kind of bit his dick,” Jim admitted. “It was a reaction that kind of just happened when he mentioned your transfer.”

   “Jimmy….” Glancing down at the other man, Jim rose an eyebrow when he saw Bones looking at him with a devil's smirk. “You bit a man's dick, for me?”

   “I’d do it again too,” confirmed Jim. “No one takes you away from me. You’re mine.”

    Bones gave his head a shake, the smirk still plastered on his face as he grabbed the lube once more and emptied some more onto his fingers. Jim couldn't help but watch as he carefully spread the stuff over his fingers, warming it up before he reached down and started to coat his dick.

    Shit.

    “Bones. ..” Jim groaned, unsure if he was going to be able to handle getting fucked so soon. Bones almost never fucked him until he had worked at least three fingers into him, four if he wanted to really torture Jim and make him wait. 

   Bastard only ever gave it at two fingers when he felt like Jim had earned it. Like savoring it and stretching him out slowly was just going to waste precious time he could spend buried balls deep inside of Jim. 

    There was no more talking after that. At least not for the moment. Bones was too busy coating his cock and positioning himself perfectly before he started to breach Jim’s entrench,  and Jim…

   Well Jim couldn't decide if he was going to cum right at that moment, or if the burning sensation hurt just a little too much. Though, he was definitely leaning towards the first option, which is why he found himself reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock. The last thing he wanted was to end this too soon.  

   He wanted to walk out of this office sore and properly fucked with cum on his new shirt and Bones scent all over him. 

    He couldn't wait to walk onto the bridge and see Spock’s nose crinkle when he smelt him. The man knew what he was doing, but he always got this dark look in his eyes when he smelt Bones on Jim. Something Jim was certain was possessive, but that Spock could never act on the same way he did with Uhura. 

   Bones was Jim’s first and foremost, and no amount of possessive Vulcan instincts was ever going to change that fact. 

   “You’re thinking…” Bones protested, emphasising his displeasure with this fact by thrusting forward and forcing his dick deeper inside of Jim, causing the Captain to arch his back off of the desk and moan. 

    “More…” Jim begged as Bones shoved his left leg off of his shoulder and leaned over Jim. A position Jim took advantage of immediately to reached out to card his fingers through Bones hair. “God Bones, more. Fuck me till I can't walk straight.”

   “Gladly.” Bones thrust forward again, groaning when he inched in deeper and Jim wrapped his legs around his waist.

    Silence fell between them once more, allowing the playful banter to be replaced by the occasional groan, grunt and the slap of Leonard fucking himself deeper into Jim’s ass with every thrust. 

    It was ecstasy.

    Every nerve in Jim’s body sparked to life with each thrust, and the burning feeling of being stretched was quickly replaced by pure bliss. 

    There was absolutely nothing better than this moment. 

    “Bones…” Jim buried his fingers into the doctor’s hair when Bones leaned down, moved the collar of Jim’s shirt out of the way and sank his teeth into his shoulder. There was nothing gentle about the action, and Jim could already feel blood trickling down his shoulder. 

   “Mmmmm…” Bones growled around the tender skin, his teeth sinking a little deeper when Jim refused to let him pull away.

      “Yes…” Screwing his eyes shut, Jim groaned when he felt Bones planting his hands down on the desk on either side of his body and using the position to thrust even deeper inside of Jim.  The feeling of balls pressing up against his ass was the second most amazing feeling, beaten only by the fact that Bones’ usual long thrusts and easy motions were replaced by sporadic short fucks. Not once did the Doctor pull his cock more than an inch out of Jim’s ass, focusing instead of burying himself as deep as he could while Jim tightened his legs around his waist. “Fuck...Bones. “ 

      Finally, Bones pulled away from Jim’s shoulder slowly, his tongue darting out to lick up some of the blood that now ran down Jim’s skin. 

      “Mine…” he whispered, his thrusts growing more sporadic as Jim tightened the grip he had on his hair and pulled his head back just far enough so that he could lean up and crash their lips together. 

    Bones’ tongue darted out to lick Jim’s lips, the taste of copper and iron moving from his tongue to Jim’s with each kiss, and suddenly Jim was seeing a rainbow of colours behind his eyelids when Bones managed to slam up against his prostate.

   “Fuck…” Jim’s head fell back against the desk with a thud, every muscle in his body seizing  while warm cum squirted onto his stomach. “Bones…”

   Above him, Jim could hear the short ragged breaths that meant Bones was close. 

   It took all of his energy to force his eyes open and lift his head up off of the desk, and the sight of Bones hunched over with his head hanging down as he rubbed up inside of Jim was almost enough to make Jim cum again. 

      “Cum for me…” For once, Jim made it an order instead of a request. Using the fingers the in Bones’ hair, Jim tugged the doctor's head back so that he could meet his eyes. “Cum for me Bones. I want you to bury that pretty cock inside of me and cum.”

    With one final thrust, Bones pressed himself flush against Jim's ass and screwed his eyes shut with a groan. The feeling of warm cum squirting inside of him let Jim know just how seriously Bones took orders during sex. 

      For an insubordinate fuck at work, Bones seemed almost too happy to please during sex, and Jim could definitely work with that. 

      “No getting ideas…” Bones warned, as if he could hear exactly what Jim was thinking. “You’re mine. I fuck you and you spread those pretty legs for me.”

   “I wouldn't have it any other way.” Tugging on Bones hair once more, Jim smirked when a hazel eye met his gaze. “Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the fact that you cum on order.”

       “Only for certain people.” Bones smirked, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss before he moved towards Jim’s shoulder and licked at some of the blood still trickling down from his new bite mark. 

        “I take it this is a new scare you want me to keep?” inquired Jim, a laugh escaping his throat when Bones growled in response. “Ok, I get it. So long as you don't leave it bleeding i don't really care. Though, I must admit I'm a little worried. Seems like you might be spending too much time with Spock.”

    “Mine…” Bones growled for the fifth time since biting down into Jim’s shoulder. “Not Pike's, not the Empires...mine.”

    Bringing a hand up to cup Bones face, Jim tilted the other man's head and leaned in to steal a gentle kiss. “Yours,” he promised against the Doctor’s lips while his other hand reached out to fiddle with the new necklace around Bones neck. “Always yours.”


End file.
